


Lego House

by ReaderWriter4846



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderWriter4846/pseuds/ReaderWriter4846
Summary: Toni loses a bet to Cheryl and has to sing for her.





	Lego House

"You promised me a song!" Cheryl is sitting on the edge of her bed, arms crossed and looking utterly determined.

Toni lost a bet to Cheryl. 

"I swear you cheated! My muscles are bigger!" The two girls went to the gym and Toni decided to challenge Cheryl to see who can lift more weights and Cheryl lifted 10 more pounds.

"TT, you're a really bad loser. I won so now serenade away!" Cheryl smirked.

"Babe, I can't sing. At all. Can't I just take a different punishment?" Toni is right in front of Cheryl now; elbows resting on the redhead's knees and a slight smirk on her face. Toni knows how to play her cards as well. Toni reaches her arms around Cheryl's waist and leans up to kiss her girlfriend and kisses her until Cheryl stops resisting and they fall back onto the bed.

"Baby, you're not playing fair." Cheryl squeals our in a fit of giggles. She can't help it really. Toni is always really playful. Cheryl ticks her left leg under Toni's knee and flip them over. "I win again! I want my song!"

"How about I surprise you?" Cheryl is contemplating this offer. Chery is pretending to look unhappy with this but Toni knows that Cheryl loves surprises and all things romantic.

————

"Fine, But it better be good Topaz." Cheryl proceeds to kiss Toni and the stupid smirk away.

"V, she seriously wants me to sing." Sitting next to Toni on the lounge wasn't Veronica's best idea.

"Toni, just do it. Sing her Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars or something." Veronica being a close friend of them both had seen it coming but she's never really seen Toni this unhinged.

"I told her I'd surprise her and be all romantic! Twinkle Twinkle Little Star don't fall under romantic. Plus, it's already been like a week since I told her and I can tell she's waiting." Toni's just staring blankly ahead at the room in front of them.

"So, you're more worried about impressing her and less worried about singing good?" Toni gasps for a moment but then gives up and nods in defeat. "You're so whipped!"

"Shut up!" Toni hit Veronica's arm and made her stop laughing.

"Okay," Veronica tries to talk through her laughter. "You want to impress her. You're like the chillest person I know and Cheryl doesn't need impressing. You're already dating her." Toni is finally paying attention to Veronica. "How about we get the gang involved and plan something romantic for Cheryl." Toni practically leaps on to Veronica and hugs her tightly. "Toni, let go! I don't want people to think that I stole you from Cheryl. I don't want to face Cheryl's wrath." Toni's laughing because she's only got eyes for the redhead.

————

"Okay, so Archie's gonna play the guitar and we'll all take part in getting Cheryl here." Veronica explained. "Stop shaking Topaz, you'll do fine." Veronica left to go get Cheryl.

"Ready Toni?" Archie's smiling as he sits himself on the stool, set on the roof of Pop's. 

"Thanks for this Archie." Toni is genuinely thankful for all the work her friends put into helping her with this.

"No problem. Better get ready though, you've got like a minute." 

Betty came running to Pop's. "Start playing guys!" Betty says out of breath.

Archie begins to strum out the soft tune that Toni's gotten to now really well these past couple of weeks and Toni settles down next to him and grabs the other guitar. She never knew how to play but she did want to be hands on with this so Archie taught her how to play the chords to this song alone. Toni takes a deep breath and begins to strum along. Cars are now gathering and Cheryl walks out of one of them and so does their friends.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings  
There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December  
But I've got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broken I'll mend ya  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Toni's voice is shaky at first because she's just so nervous. This song is more than a bet now, it's more than just something Toni has to do. It's a statement.

I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in  
If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Toni's eyes are closed and she's starting to focus more on the song and the lyrics.

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take

And if it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broken I'll mend ya  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Toni opens her eyes and are staring at Cheryl's light brown eyes. Cheryl looks shocked. More like she's in awe of everything. The cheerleader got her hand lifted over her mouth and the other clasped onto Veronica for support.

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I'll love you better now

Alex is crying now and Toni hopes they're good tears. She puts her guitar down and Archie gives her a smile and a thumbs up.

The two goes down to where everyone was and Cheryl is in Toni's arms and squeezing her tight. "You're such a jerk!" Toni's confused for a second. "You made me into a mush in front of everyone!" Now Toni's laughing and she's got her hand gently cupping the side of Cheryl's face. Everyone went into Pop's to give the two some space. 

She leans into kiss Cheryl. As Toni pulls away, Cheryl's eyes are still closed. "I love you, Cheryl."

Cheryl pulled Toni back into a passionate kiss and they both are smiling and crying when they pull away. "I love you too, Toni."


End file.
